1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar energy utilizing technologies, and particularly, to a solar energy converting device and a power supply system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the growing demand of clean energy, solar energy converting devices are widely used in recent years.
Solar cells are common types of solar energy converting devices, and include semiconductor units. However, semiconductor materials for typical semiconductor units are expensive. In addition, it is difficult to manufacture the typical semiconductor units using the semiconductor materials.
Therefore, a new solar energy converting device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.